


Power in the Blood

by Madame_Tentacle



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Marta is just so great, Religion, kinda sorta fluff, religious ramblings, this was written in a fit of inspiration so I don't know what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle
Summary: As Marta returns from one of Father Knoth's sermons, she wonders of the paradise Temple Gate strives for.





	Power in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post from tumblr user cornsecutioner: http://cornsecutioner.tumblr.com/post/160397443547/i-fear-i-waste-too-much-time-with-them#notes

There is power, power, wonder working power.  
In the precious blood of the lamb.

I utter the lyrics to myself as I depart from Father's Knoth's service.

In the blood do we find our salvation. It is why our Lord sacrificed his own to save this world. It is why we must offer our own children. For one perfect sacrifice saved the world. Our own will transform it into paradise.

It is why I am the best beloved of our Father Knoth. For none have spilled so much blood as I.

My work is grueling. It is abhorrent. It forces me to look in the devil's face as if it were my own, but it is through my blade and my hand that I will guide us to paradise. I am as the plagues that wiped out the Egyptians, and our people are the Jerusalem that will look to me as their salvation.

Maybe then, they will look upon me without fear.

They dread me so that I can no longer step foot in the chapel during our Father's sermons, only listen from the outside in the shadows, like a thief in the night.

Father Knoth tells me that their fear is the same as the wandering shepherds when the angel appeared to them the night of our Lord Savior's birth. People fear great holiness the same as they fear unspeakable evils. It is what causes many to fall off the righteous path.

I also believe it is why our Temple Gate plants terror in the hearts of outsiders, rather than provide them the comfort that so many seek in our Lord.

For the world we have created is devoid of outward beauty and distraction. It is barren and the foul odors of the dead are everywhere. I am no longer repulsed by such ugliness, but after Father Knoth's sermons, I often wonder what our promised land will be like when our work is complete.

Our Father speaks of milk that tastes like honey, colors that the naked eye cannot comprehend, and the choirs of angels to welcome our arrival.

I hope to one day know such beauty. For it is not to be found here.

There is only blood. There is only filth. There is only the rotting rotting flesh. Only the lamentations of the damned, only...

As I trek our desert, I spot a speck of blue, peeking through the shrubs and cacti. A little flower grows here, clothed in a blue so brilliant that it's nearly violet. I nearly forgot such bright color existed in the mortal world.

The only colors I see are through dusty and grime. Only the red remains vibrant to me, but this blue is so vivid to me, so beautiful.

I know that plucking it from the ground will bring its demise, but when I knelt down towards it, my hands acted of their own volition.

Perhaps God is guiding me, or perhaps my humanity betrays me to be distracted by such frivolousness. Perhaps, I only thought of God because I wish for a scapegoat of my imperfections.

I do not know which, but this blue, these soft petals, this beauty relieves my heart so weighed down by my wicked deeds. It reminds me of God's miracles done in the darkest of times.

If he can make such comeliness bloom in this desolate desert, than I believe he will show us Heaven's Gates when our work here is done.

I know that within a few days, this flower will shrivel and die from my robbing it from its rightful place, as all earthly vessels do, but for now, I take joy.

God will not forget us. God loves us and provides us solace. We need only know where to look.


End file.
